2021 Atlantic hurricane season (PhTracking)
2021 was an inactive season, tying with the 2014 season in terms of named storms. A moderate El Niño encompassed most of the season, inhibiting some tropical activity. A strong SAL that lasted until the end of August also hindered activity and waned convection within tropical waves. Toward the end of the season, a dip began to become prominent, already at moderate La Niña territory at the end of the year, which would influence next season. Ana, the first storm, formed on June 23. Elsa was a particularly strong and destructive storm, taking a Florence-like path through the Atlantic as it peaked as a C4 before stalling near the Carolinas and weakening before making landfall. Storms ImageSize = width:800 height:210 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:31/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/06/2019 till:26/06/2019 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:21/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:12/08/2019 till:17/08/2019 color:TS text:"Claudette (TS)" from:05/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Danny (C1)" from:16/09/2019 till:06/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Elsa (C4)" from:30/09/2019 till:12/10/2019 color:C2 text:"Fred (C2)" from:19/10/2019 till:22/10/2019 color:TS text:"Grace (TS)" from:02/12/2019 till:06/12/2019 color:TS text:"Henri (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Tropical Storm Ana A weak low-pressure area north of Puerto Rico was first noted by the NHC in its TWOs. The disturbance continued west-northwest, slowly organizing and gaining convection. It was designated as an invest and was already producing tropical-depression-force winds, but its circulation was still ill-defined and elongated. Finally, on June 23, Tropical Depression One was designated as a recon pass found that the circulation had become closed. 12 hours later, it was named Ana as another recon pass found tropical-storm-force winds within the circulation. It stalled while slowly intensifying, reaching a peak of 50 mph with a minimum pressure of 1001 mb. Ana began to speed up, encountering higher amounts of wind shear. It further weakened as its circulation was fully devoid of convection to a tropical depression, turning post-tropical 12 hours later. Ana's remnants caused light rains on the Florida peninsula. Tropical Storm Bill A tropical wave entered the Gulf of Mexico around July 17; the NHC has been tracking this wave for a while. There it began to quickly organize, becoming designated as an invest and having increased bursts of convection. As it acquired a closed circulation, it was dubbed Tropical Depression Two by the NHC. Development was slow for the next day due to shear preventing the system from intensifying into a tropical storm. After shear began to let down, a reconnaissance mission found tropical-storm-force winds in the storm's center, prompting the NHC to issue a special advisory, officially naming the system Bill. Bill continued east-northeastward under the influence of a ridge, making landfall on the southeastern edge of Louisiana. Bill continued to intensify, reaching a 65 mph peak before beginning to weaken. It made landfall near the town of Pensacola as a 50 mph storm, which was confirmed by surface readings. Bill then began to take a north-northeasterly track, quickly weakening to a tropical depression in 10 hours. Bill continued north-northeastward, aided by the Brown ocean effect until its post-tropical transition over Tennessee as its circulation became ill-defined with convection disappearing. Bill's remnants reached as far north as Mitchell, Indiana before fully dissipating. There were 5 deaths from Bill, 2 of which were drowning in storm surge while 3 of them were from a building collapsing. Bill caused approximately $163 million USD in damages throughout the areas it affected. Tropical Storm Claudette Hurricane Danny Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace Tropical Storm Henri Naming Retirement During its 3rd retirement session, the PWEC retired the name Elsa for the damages it caused throughout the Carolinas, and will never be used again for a tropical cyclone in the Atlantic. Its replacement name is Elle and its planned replacement Eleanor. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Inactive hurricane seasons